Lovers Doll
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Based on the manga Lovers doll. The bloody doll is a doll everyone fears. but when Yuki buys the doll, it turns life size. The doll feasts upon his master's love but will yuki be able to give it? I suck at summary , it sounds better than this x  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy! Okay so what I wonna say is this is my first fruits basket story so go easy on me. I got this idea from the manga "Lovers Doll"

Really good manga :DD

Ohh and this story doesn't' involve the Sohma curse :/

Disclaimer: I do not own fruit basket or Lovers Doll manga sadly :(

Yuki P.O.V

I stared into the doll's blood red eyes, or was it still a doll? A second I was searching for stores that sell stands for dolls in my living room and I turned around to find the small doll into a life-size human.

He chuckled and lifted his hand to my chin. He pulled me roughly to his chest as a crimson blush crawled on my cheeks.

"So you're my new master, atleast you're cute" he said and smirked his lips moved closer to mine. I gulped and struggled against his muscular arms. "Don't struggle, all I want to do is love you."

To think this all started with something Tohru said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Looks like the bloody doll is up for auction again." I turned my head to my brunette friend. We were sitting down outside on the bench outside the gates of or college. The wind was blowing gently making my hair fly slightly. I grabbed my hair to make it stay in place.

"That one again?" Haru asked and had a shocked face mixed with worry.

_Bloody doll? Do they mean the doll that everyone says attacks people?_

Tohru nodded and began posting something on her blog. She laughed at one of the comments I suppose. Everyone reads Tohru's blog, ever since she came in secondary school she was popular not just by her looks but by her kind caring heart.

"Do you mean the doll that supposibly attacks people and sucks their blood?" I asked and rubbed under my nose. Haru nodded, "Yeah, that's how he got his name, someone always buys it because of how beautiful he is but then always sells it after the first day" he explained and bent over Tohru's shoulder to see what she was writing.

"but the weird thing is that it's been going on for years, it makes you think somethings creepy going on" Tohru said and shivered.

"hmm, I'd like to see it" I said and rested my head on my hands. Tohru looked up from her cell phone, "Ahh so you're interested in it Yuki? I have a picture of it on my phone if you'd like to see it" she said and clicked a few buttons on her phone. She finally showed me her screen with the picture of the doll on it.

It was absolutely beautiful. It took my breath away.

His face was tanned and his orange fire like hair made his red eyes stand out. He was wearing a black coat with a fire like design on the bottom, his white button up shirt was tucked in his black pants.

I'm not afraid to say that I fell in love with it.

"Imagine making clothes for that doll" Haru said and whistled. I blushed and looked over at him, "What's wrong with making clothes for dolls?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Nothing but, c'mon Yuki you're in college now shouldn't you quit making clothes for _dolls_?" Haru said with half closed his eyes. "I love it when Yuki makes clothes for my dolls!" Tohru said and smiled my way. I smiled back at her as Haru scowled at her.

"Its still on auction, you can still buy it if you want" Tohru said and clicked a few buttons on her phone. She showed me where the auction was going on. It was on a website, Dolls For You.

I rolled my eyes, "What a fitting name" I said, she giggled and clicked some more buttons. "Here" she said and handed me her cellular device. "Just pressed the up button to raise the bid" she said and pointed to an arrow pointing up.

"Arigato" I thanked her. I clicked it 5 times before a ding noise made me cautious of my actions.

"Congratulations! You won the bid! You're prize will arrive in a few days" the Japanese lady said.

"congratulations Yuki!" Tohru said and hugged me, I chuckled "thanks" I said, Haru smirked at me, "Congratulations, you bought the bloody doll" he said.

XxXxX 2 days later XxXxX

Knock

Knock

I got up from my desk and made my way to my door, I opened it slowly to find a young man holding a package, "Um package for a Yuki Sohma?" he said unsure and handed me a clipboard.

I smiled and signed my name quickly, dotting my I with a heart. The guy raised an eyebrow at me, "The package" I said getting annoyed by the man's attitude. He sighed and handed me the package.

"thanks" I said before slamming the door in his face. I carried the package to my couch and stared at it excitedly. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Tohru.

_Just got the doll! _

I pressed send and tucked my phone back in my pocket.

I opened the package slowly.

I threw away the extra paper that was above it. I held my breath for a second before plunging my hand in the cardboard box.

I rummaged around till I touch a plastic object. I secured my hand around it and slowly pulled it up.

I saw orange hair as I continued to pull it out.

I was now staring at the most beautiful doll in the world. His red eyes, his orange hair and his features were to die for. I smiled to myself and placed the doll next to me on the couch.

"You look even better in person, I'm going to love making clothes for you" I said and petted his orange hair. "Should I buy a stand first?" I asked myself. "I saw something about a doll store in my magazine" I said and walked over to my desk. I flipped some pages before I heard a noise. I turned around to see smoke clearing.

I coughed and swatted my hand around as an attempt to clear the white smoke.

"So you're my new master, atleast you're cute" he said and smirked.

_Oh shit_

BAM! There it is :DD did you like it? Si or Si. ? C; review! More to come ^_^ !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Fruba &. Lover's Doll! Muhahaha *Looks at cops with guns* Uhh I mean I DON'T own fruba or lover's doll -.-"

Yuki P.O.V

I stared into his fiery red eyes as he held my wrists to his chest. "I've had quite a few masters before you, so I hope you're worth settling down for" he said and smirked.

"I-I-" I was lost for words. He chuckled and sat down on the couch, he patted the seat next to him. I walked cautiously towards the spot and sat down. "Speech-less for my beauty? It's ok, everyone is." He chattered away.

He smirked, "Oh and you have to say 'you're beautiful' or 'I love you' five times a day from now on" he said. "Oh my I don't even know you're name," he said and grabbed my chin with his strong fingers, "so tell me, what's your name?" he asked.

I blinked.

And I blinked again until I realized something …

"INTRUDER!" I yelled and brought my fist forward. "Wait-!" I brought my fist forward and made contact with his head. He was sprawled against the wall with his hand clutching his head.

"What the hell!" he yelled. I noticed something different about him. He was ... doll sized again. "How dare you hit me!" he yelled and got up. He was so small and tiny. "What would you do if you made a scratch!" he yelled and stomped his foot. i stared at him for a while.

"Surprised? Everyone is after I've come alive" he said and ran his hand through his orange hair. I looked at him and tilted my head.

He's doll sized but …

"As long as my master loves me, I have a soul" he explained and smiled.

He's still moving and talking …

"But to have me transform on the first day … you must really love me!" he said and smiled showing his fang like teeth.

Even though he's doll sized.

"But it's ok!," he said and glomped my leg, "you can love me as much as you want master!"

I sighed and looked at the orange haired doll glomping my leg.

This is going to be one long night.

~Outside College~

"Yuki you look like crap" Haru stated and looked me up and down as I walked to our bench. "Thanks Haru, everyone wants to hear that in the morning" I sneered and sat down next to him. Tohru was on her cellular device blogging away.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked and put away her phone. "I got my doll yesterday" I said and rested my head in my hands. "Oh yeah! You texted me about it! Was it not what you expect it to be?" she asked and sat next to me so I was in the middle of the two.

I shook my head and looked at the blue sky, "Not at all" I said. "How was it different?" Haru asked. "Oh it just talks and moves, it can also shrink to doll size or human size" I stated and started drifting off.

Haru laughed and slapped my back, "And people say you have no sense of humor!" he laughed and as I stared at him it died down. "Hehe … oh dear god you're not joking" he stated and went wide eyed.

I sighed and nodded. Tohru looked shocked but shrugged off, "Maybe you were just imagining?" she said and giggled.

I smiled, "Yeah maybe I was"

~HOME~

"Where were you!" he shouted and crossed his arms. "How long did you expect me to wait for you!" He yelled and marched towards me. "I haven't gotten any love since I've transformed so you owe me!" he said and smirked.

"What's that suppose to me-" I was cut off with soft warm lips wrapped around mines. He moved his lips against mine and his arms hung low on my hips. I didn't push him away, but I didn't kiss back either. I just stood there.

He freed my lips and smirked, "your debt has repaid" he said and hugged me. "I-What are you doing!" I shouted and pushed him away from me. He smirked sadly and crossed his arms. "This is the longest I've ever been freed" he said and gave me a small smile.

"What?" I asked completely confused by the doll's words. "You see, when they first get me they shower me with love and affection, then once they completely love me I transform. After that they always call me this one name" he explained. I tilted my head, "What's that?" I asked.

He smirked and showed off his fangs, "Monster, they call my monster and before I can even say their name, I transform back into the doll because they no longer love me" he said sadly.

Then he lifted up his shirt to show off his abs, as I was admiring his chest I saw a diagonal scare. I gasped as he lightly touched it, "See this? It's from a knife being thrown at me" he said. I instantly pitied him and I felt my eyes soften.

"Is me turning into a human really that frightening? It's just a sign of my master's love, it's not like I was gonna eat them I just wanted to thank them."

He sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. I sat next to him and slowly rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I've never said any of my master's name, but you're different." He said and smiled. I smiled back and rested my hands on my lap. "As a reward for still loving me," he said and hugged me, "I'll let you decide on my name" he said and turned small again. I raised my eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"Kyo" I said and smiled. "Kyo?... Kyo" he said and smiled. He grabbed my chin and kissed my roughly. I pushed him away softly. "Atleast try to keep yourself under control" he smirked and chuckled.

Knock

Knock

My eyes traced the sound to the front door, "Kyo shrink down" I said and he did as he was told. He stayed motionless with eyes forward. "You're a good actor" I said and smirked.

I opened the door to see a half white half black haired boy. "Hey" Haru said and walked in. "Hey Haru" I said and laid down on the couch.

"What brings you here?" I asked. He shrugged, "Got lost and I wanted to check up on you and that doll" he said. I chuckled, "It's alright now, I was just hallucinating" I reassured him but he didn't look convinced.

"If something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it Yuki I'm here for you… and I know we're guys but …" he said and started moving towards me. "H-Haru?" I asked and sank back in the couch.

"But, I love you" Haru said and was now hovering over me. "Are you dating Tohru Yuki-kun? Choose me instead!" he yelled and grabbed my collar.

"H-Haru!" I yelled. " Choose me Yuki!" he yelled and crashed his lips on mines.

I opened my mouth to yell but he just shoved his tongue in.

"Harummph" my words were blocked out by his tongue.

"Haru … you better get off my master before I bust your lip"

Holy Shit Kyo

**TA DA! Sorry I couldn't update sooner :\ hope this makes up for it. ? :)**

**Review~ More to Come ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovers Doll Chapter 3  
>Disclaimer : I own nothing ! This is based on the manga "Lovers Doll" Check it out , it's really cool {:<br>Hey guys so it's been what a year since I uploaded to this story ?  
>Hehe , guess I kinda forgot about this , well I'm back and i'm determined to finish this story and all my other ones too .<br>Hopefully I'll make more , so please read and review ! c:**

Yuki's POV  
>"Haru you better get off my master before I bust your lip"<br>Holy Shit Kyo.  
>I shoved Haru off of me and brushed myself off.<br>"Kyo, this doesn't concern you. Butt out" I told the now moving life size doll. He glared at Haru , he didn't even look at me.  
>"Ahh! What the hell! Yuki! It's a monster!" Haru yelled 'Monster' over and over while throwing my college books at Kyo. Kyo dodged each and every book with ease. Kyo's glare was starting to scare me , those red eyes piercing Haru's.<br>Kyo looked like he was about to cry, that's when I knew I had to do something. I got Haru by his white hair and pushed him to the floor.  
>"Haru! It's bad enough you sexually harassed me but now you attacked my precious doll?!" I smacked his head to the floor with a loud thump.<br>Haru struggled to get up, and once he did he was backing up towards the door. "Yuki I-"  
>"NO! Haru get OUT!" I screamed at him. He looked really hurt but I didn't care. I just wanted him out of my sight.<br>He bolted out the door and slammed it hard. "Good riddance" I muttered and made my way over to Kyo.  
>"Kyo are you alri-" I said but got cut off by his hand slapping mines away as I was reaching for his hair.<br>"Leave me alone!"  
>"Kyo what-"<br>"Just sell me already! Go ahead! Others have done it before, sell me so I won't burden you by letting a **monster** live in your home" He finished with malice. His voice was like venom, it stung and hurt. A lot.  
>"Kyo," I said as I embraced him tightly "you are <strong>not <strong>a monster. Haru was just shocked-"  
>He pushed me away and hit his back against the wall. He cringed and shrank back to doll size. "Yes I am! Everyone says I am! You probably think I am too!" He crossed his arms and pouted his lips. His eyes were brimmed with tear wanting to fall.<br>"I don't think you're a monster Kyo" I spoke and scooped him up in my arms. "You know how I know you're not a monster?" By then Kyo's tears were falling and dripped off his chin. I wiped one away and kissed his cheek. "You're beautiful Kyo , and If you were really a monster you would've attacked me the same day I opened you're package. But you didn't."  
>I let him go so he can be life-size again. His normally happy eyes were now dull and sad. I kissed his lips softly and they slowly came back to normal.<p>

I looked around at the scattered books and sighed. "What a mess he made" I said and shook my head. I turned around to pick them up one by one and set them down on the coffee table.  
>"Hey Kyo." I said and turned back around to face him.<br>"Hm?"  
>"I never told you my name did I ?"<br>He shook his head and helped me set down my college books.

"It's Yuki" I stated.  
>"Yuki …" he whispered and smiled slightly.<br>"Yuki … Yuki … Yuki" with every second he said it he seemed more happy, if that was possible.  
>It was kind of annoying but he seemed happy so I let him go this time.<p>

"Wow! Yuki have you heard?!" Tohru exclaimed and typed away on her phone.  
>"Heard what?"<br>"Haru's been going around college telling people that you're bloody doll attacked him! But that's not true right Yuki?"  
>I shook my head. "Of course not Tohru."<br>I smiled having Kyo's face in my head.

"My Kyo would never hurt anyone"

**Bam! Chapter 3 c:  
>I'll upload more later !<br>Please review and you have no idea how excited I am writing on Fan Fiction again. I'm excited to write and continue more stories c:  
>Review maybe ? (:<strong>


End file.
